


Validation

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurities, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: The party are currently taking a break in Pendrago's inn. Sorey notices that Mikleo is feeling off when the two wind down together, which leads to Mikleo explaining about insecurities he has in regards to their sex life.





	Validation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally uploading this publicly! I've been excited to as I really enjoyed writing it. This is basically something I wrote in order to express some headcanons of mine, mostly to do with how I see seraphim's attraction and also with my love for bottom!Mikleo, which I'm sure everyone knows by now.
> 
> I'll talk a bit more at the end, but for now, I hope you enjoy!

“ _Ah!_ That sure hit the spot!” Rose exclaims as she leans back in her chair, arms behind her head. “It felt like I hadn’t eaten in _weeks.”_

“I must admit I was quite ravenous myself,” says Lailah, dabbing at her lips with a napkin.

The party are currently in Pendrago’s inn. Their next stop will be the Wind Trial which, after their gruelling battles and hair-pulling in the Water Trial, they know will likely also pose a challenge for them. To prepare themselves, they are ensuring that they get their fill whilst they have the chance, get plenty of rest and stock up on needed supplies.

“You know, that’s got me thinking,” says Sorey, placing a near-empty glass down. “If seraphim don’t _need_ to eat, how do you even get hungry?”

“Greediness?” Dezel suggests, smirking when Lailah pouts.

Mikleo hums, his fork stirring around the food on his plate. “Well, in _my_ personal case, I imagine that I got so used to eating with you I have some kind of psychological connection. My body got used to eating at certain times, so I became adjusted to it, similarly to how I got used to sleeping as well.”

“Meebo’s got it, although it could’ve been a million times less nerdy,” says Edna. “You eat. You get used to it and you crave it. Cravings equal thinking you’re hungry. That’s basically it.”

“Ah, I get it now!” says Sorey.

“True human and seraphim solidarity, enjoying food together!” Rose exclaims.

“In a way yes, as seraphim usually don’t eat unless they have human companions,” says Lailah, smiling. “I for one hadn’t eaten anything for a long time before I met Sorey and Mikleo.”

“I for one didn’t eat much, until Meebo became my willing slave,” says Edna.

“I am _not_ your willing slave.”

“Wait, you’re right. Slaves aren’t typically willing, and all your weird sexual stuff would be with Sorey. Okay, manservant.”

“I’m not that either!”

“I think we should start heading to bed shortly,” Lailah pipes up, putting her hands together. “We’ll be heading out tomorrow, so plenty of sleep is needed for all of us!”

Rose lets out a sigh. “Yes, mom. Oh, Sorey, I booked you your own room tonight, just in case you want to, uh … ‘read the Celestial Record’ with Mikleo.”

“What’s with that voice?” Sorey responds. “I _do_ read the Celestial Record with Mikleo!”

“No, you have _two_ different types of reading the Celestial Record,” says Edna.

“Right?” says Rose. “When you’re _actually_ reading the Celestial Record, you just say you and Mikleo are gonna go read, then you vanish for five hours. But when you’re ‘reading the Celestial Record’, you say just that in a weird voice, and then … Well, also sometimes proceed to vanish for five hours.”

“I hate to get involved in this, but that’s exactly it,” Dezel confirms.

“It’s correct,” says Lailah brightly.

“Excuse me, but,” says Sorey, pressing his fingertip down on the table, “I think five hours is an exaggeration. We’ll only do that on days off. _Full_ days off!”

“ _That’s_ your issue?” Mikleo sighs.

“And which ‘Celestial Record’ reading do you even mean?” asks Edna.

“Both, probably,” says Rose.

“Anyway!” Lailah chirps, Dezel getting to his feet.

“Lailah’s right, you all need to rest. Without any prolonged ‘Celestial Record’ reading.”

The group stare as Dezel walks away without another word. Edna is the first to break the silence, getting to her feet with a grin.

“What do you know, he can make jokes,” she says, before following him. Meanwhile, Rose lets out a yawn, straightening out her arms.

“It’s still pretty early, but I might end up hitting the sack anyway,” she says. “Night, all!”

“I’m going to take a walk to wind down first,” says Lailah, getting to her own feet. She gives both boys a smile. “Goodnight, both of you. Make sure to get plenty of rest!”

“We will! Sleep well, Lailah,” says Sorey.

“Goodnight,” Mikleo adds. “Shall we go, Sorey?”

“Yeah, of course!”

Moments later, the two are heading inside Sorey’s room. Sorey stretches once he’s inside, letting out a sigh of relief before he begins unfastening his Shepherd’s cloak. He folds it over a chair nearby.

“Just one shrine left, then,” says Sorey. “I wonder what this one is going to be like?”

“If it’s anything like the others, gruelling and leaving us all with back pain.”

Sorey laughs, now unfastening his belts, beginning at the arms. “Come on, you can’t deny that the puzzles are pretty fun. And the shrines are all _awesome!”_

“I’ll give you that,” says Mikleo, smiling. He reaches down to remove his shoes. “You know I avoid saying this word, but … They were _so_ cool.”

“Right?! And I bet you the Wind Trial is gonna be just as cool.”

“All right, you win. I won’t deny I’m excited.”

“Exactly!”

Mikleo smiles, watching as Sorey finishes removing his boots once the belts are loosened. He straightens up with his hands on his hips when he’s done. And in the silence, Mikleo finds himself swallowing, unable to voice the questioning which comes to him.

“You okay?” Sorey asks, walking over to the bed to sit by Mikleo.

“Y-Yeah, fine.” But his voice is a little higher, insinuating he is at least lying a little. Sorey’s eyebrow raises. Before instantly, he understands, and he edges a little closer.

“Are you wondering about what kind of Celestial Record reading we’ll be doing tonight?”

“No,” he responds, much too quickly. Then he sighs, and adds, “Maybe. Possibly. Just because you humans are weird with your libidos and … and yeah.”

“I’m fine with it, so long as you are,” Sorey says, reaching over to brush strands of hair out from the side of Mikleo’s face. Mikleo nods, able to breathe a little easier with Sorey’s touch, although he is still wondering if any moment now, he might end up holding his breath for a few minutes.

That did end up happening when he gave Sorey a blowjob for the first time, after all. At least it proved their theory on water seraphim being able to hold their breath better.

“I mean, whatever. It’s cool.” The heat that Mikleo can feel in his face suggests that this is the wrong word to use. “Really, I’m fine. We can do it.”

“If you’re sure?” Sorey asks, his fingers trailing down Mikleo’s cheek. He receives a nod.

“I am, I promise.”

Sorey smiles, before he is closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Mikleo’s own eyes close, his hands cupping Sorey’s face to bring him closer. Sorey responds with his hands landing on Mikleo’s waist. His fingers trail across it, smiling into the kiss before his tongue is gliding over Mikleo’s bottom lip.

Now it is in Mikleo’s mouth. And suddenly, he realises that he probably hasn’t breathed at all in the last minute.

“You okay?” asks Sorey as Mikleo pulls back for a moment, breathing in deeply.

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You seem on edge tonight,” says Sorey, one hand letting go of Mikleo’s waist to instead return to Mikleo’s cheek. “Are you sure you want to be doing this? I don’t mind if we do something else.”

“I do,” Mikleo says truthfully. “I guess I’m just … Thinking about our travels or something.”

“Big thing, isn’t it? Getting the last of the Spiritual Powers?”

“Yeah, really.”

Sorey smiles, pressing his lips on Mikleo’s head. “I understand. But worrying about it now won’t really do much. It’s okay to not think about that for a while.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” says Mikleo.

“No need, no need! So you’re fine to continue?”

Mikleo nods, closing his eyes as Sorey’s lips meet his again. He really is fine. The tongue which has entered his mouth again even _more_ so – how did humans even come up with this stuff?

For a couple of minutes, his mind really isn’t focused on anything else, simply Sorey’s mouth against his, his hands roaming through Sorey’s hair and the strong arms which wrap around Mikleo’s waist.

He’s a little breathless once Sorey backs away. Sorey is the same, although he is grinning nonetheless. His hands reach underneath Mikleo’s arms, lifting him up and placing him on his back on the bed. Hovering above him, Sorey meets Mikleo’s lips again, before he instead pressing kisses against the side of Mikleo’s neck.

“You’re beautiful, Mikleo,” he murmurs, and _Maotelus,_ how those words against Mikleo’s ear and the breath against his neck make him melt. Yet his thoughts are returning. Sorey can tell instantly, as he always does, and his head is rising. “And you’re also _really_ tensing up. Mikleo, are you _sure_ you’re fine?”

“Yes, everything is fine! Well … _You’re_ fine, and _this_ is fine, but –”

“So why aren’t _you_ fine?” asks Sorey as, despite how his eyes had been rather hungry just moments ago, he edges back from Mikleo and straightens up, sitting crossed legged on the bed. Mikleo sighs, but follows this example by sitting up himself, perching on his knees.

“I lied. I wasn’t thinking about the Wind Trial.” He then adds, hurriedly, “I-I mean, obviously I _know_ that the Wind Trial is important, but specifically –”

“You always ramble when you’re nervous,” Sorey interrupts, looking at Mikleo fondly. “It’s adorable.”

Mikleo huffs. “Sweet talk isn’t helping.” Although that’s a lie, because even though every compliment Sorey gives him brings butterflies to his stomach, usually paired with a blush, the gentle tone helps a lot.

“Sorry. So if it’s not the Wind Trial, what is it?”

“It’s just … _Ugh,_ it’s all really silly. You’re probably going to laugh.”

“Hey.” Sorey reaches forward, placing his hand on Mikleo’s knee. “If it’s bothering you, I doubt it’s silly. You can talk to me.”

Mikleo contemplates this, deciding if Sorey means it, before realising that Sorey would never lie in a situation like this. In fact, he wouldn’t lie to Mikleo at all. “So like … Have you ever thought about how differently seraphim grow up?”

“In what context? Because I have, but there’s a lot to that.”

“Um, well, specifically …” A great wave of shame has washed over Mikleo and he has barely gotten through anything yet. “Like … Puberty and such.”

He waits for Sorey to mock him or at least laugh, but actually receives neither. Instead, Sorey looks intrigued, his expression turning into what Mikleo knows is the one he wears when he is thinking.

“I think I have. I mean, it’s probably different, right?”

Mikleo nods, feeling a little relieved. Though when he thinks about it, Sorey has _always_ been fascinated by the similarities and differences alike of humans and seraphim. Mikleo should have known this is no different.

“The thing is, seraphim barely even _have_ puberty, because we don’t reproduce,” Mikleo explains. “While you went through the normal human puberty and started thinking about … all that kind of stuff, I just sort of grew as always.”

“You grow?” Sorey asks, stifling a snigger when Mikleo glares. “Sorry, wrong time. Continue.”

“Yes, I grow. Anyway, you went through that and started developing … well, sexual attraction, like the majority does. Whereas I never felt any of that at all. I only started thinking about that stuff until _we_ started doing it, and you explained to me why humans do certain things, like …”

“… Put tongues in each other’s mouths?” Sorey questions, thinking back to a particularly awkward conversation. Mikleo laughs lightly through his embarrassment. “You know, in words, it’s really gross. But yeah, I could already tell all that, you know. Everyone calls me on being pure, but _you …”_

“We’ve established my lack of knowledge before, yes. I’m just saying that unlike some exceptions – like _Zaveid,_ for example – I don’t think it’s as normal for us seraphim. So I’ve always been hesitant to do that stuff and to initiate anything. I mean, the fact that I _maybe_ get flustered too doesn’t help, so it’s …”

Sorey smiles. “I know that. And I don’t mind or anything. Maybe you’ll grow used to doing that, maybe you won’t. It doesn’t matter either way to me.”

“But like … Are you sure? I mean, I’m also …”

“Also what?” asks Sorey. He watches as Mikleo’s blush deepens, the way Mikleo avoids his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“But it’s so awkward,” says Mikleo. And if he hadn’t seemed so awkward, he probably would have been teased. But his seriousness and genuine nerves are as clear as day. He only manages to look up once Sorey takes his hands.

“Isn’t everyone awkward in some way?” asks Sorey, his tone light yet reassuring. Mikleo smiles slightly out of amusement, before inhaling deeply.

“Doesn’t it … bother you, that I’m … like how I am in bed?”

“Huh?” Sorey asks, genuinely baffled.

“Like, I don’t … I’ve never been inside you.”

“ _Oh.”_ Sorey pauses for a moment, before adding, “And you want to be?”

“N-No! That’s the point, I –” The grip on Sorey’s hands, which had tightened for a moment, now loosen again. “The thought of doing that doesn’t … It just makes me uncomfortable. Doing the kind of things _you_ do, I don’t think I’d enjoy it.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” asks Sorey. He can feel sweat coating Mikleo’s palms, a sign that this is a genuine worry for him.

“Isn’t that … annoying, for you?” Mikleo asks. His eyes divert back to their hands. “I mean, don’t you _want_ me to do that? Are humans supposed to, you know, take turns? I don’t really understand it and I just … I feel bad that I don’t have any desire to do what you like to do.”

“But why would you feel bad? Preferences are okay, you know.”

“But doesn’t it annoy you, still? What if it’s all getting boring?”

Sorey shakes his head immediately. “Mikleo, I really enjoy being with you, and now I’m even grateful for it now I know how differently you’ve experienced things than me. I _like_ doing those things to you. Honestly, I’m just like you. I’m not really into the thought of you doing that instead.”

“Wait, really?” Mikleo is finally looking back at Sorey’s eyes. “But … But I thought I was just weird, because of how I experience things.”

“Humans get like this too, you know,” Sorey replies. “Like yeah, maybe being a seraph _might_ influence some things. But I think a lot of it is just what _you_ like. I mean, I’ve certainly seen how much you enjoy it …”

“And you as well,” Mikleo intersects with a small grin.

“… So who knows, maybe you’d be the exact same as a human. It doesn’t matter either way.”

“So it really is normal?”

“Mikleo, you’re literally just a bottom.”

“I’m not!” Sorey’s eyebrow raises. “I-I mean, I am. But it’s not just that. Ugh, why is this kind of thing so complicated …?”

“Honestly, you’re making it more complicated than it has to be.” Sorey lets go of one of Mikleo’s hands in order to cup his cheek. “You prefer receiving, that’s okay. You’re typically submissive, and that’s okay too. It’s all okay.”

“And you really do enjoy it being that way?”

“Mm, well … I think having you under me is probably the hottest you’ve ever looked.”

“Don’t say it that way,” Mikleo groans, the deep flush which had previously paled now returning quickly. “That just makes it embarrassing.”

Sorey grins, shuffling closer to Mikleo. “Good. Because you’re really cute when you’re embarrassed.” His fingers stroke across Mikleo’s cheek. “So do you want to continue, now? Or would you still rather leave it?”

“No, I feel better now. Let’s carry on.”

With a smile, Sorey’s fingers shift from Mikleo’s cheek to his chin, lifting it to bring him into a kiss. Mikleo’s body visibly relaxes far more than before. His eyes close as he kisses Sorey back, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck to bring him closer.

It doesn’t take long for Sorey to push Mikleo down gently onto his back on the bed. He smiles down at the other, fingertips tugging down the zip of Mikleo’s jacket in order to expose his neck. Mikleo sighs as lips press against it. His hand holds onto the back of Sorey’s head, urging him to kiss deeper, mouth sucking lightly on the skin. He trails kisses down to Mikleo’s collarbone.

“Mm …”

“Feel good?” Sorey asks, his lips lingering on the sensitive skin. Mikleo nods.

“It always does. But I think you might be wearing too much clothing.”

Sorey laughs, bringing himself up. “What a coincidence; I was just thinking the same about you.”

Once Mikleo has laughed himself, Sorey rejoins their lips, his hand pulling the zip on Mikleo’s jacket down all the way. Mikleo leans up to shrug it off. As Sorey is tossing it to the side, Mikleo’s fingers are fumbling with the buttons on Sorey’s shirt, quivering when he feels Sorey’s hands glide across the now bare skin.

“You need to stop wearing buttoned shirts,” Mikleo says after parting from the kiss. He slides Sorey’s shirt off from him.

“What’s wrong with them?”

“Buttons are hard to undo when your fingers are shaking.”

“Hey,” says Sorey softly. “You’re not still anxious, are you?”

Mikleo rolls his eyes, which avert to the side as he says, “Not over that stuff we talked about. You’re just … attractive, I suppose.”

Sorey’s gentle smile turns into a grin. “Eh? And I make you nervous?”

“No.” Mikleo lets out a sigh, holding a hand over his face for a moment. Sorey is removing his undershirt by the time that Mikleo is looking at him again. It’s obvious that his eyes are inspecting Sorey’s build, confirming his words when Mikleo’s blush returns.

“You’re a bad liar.”

“Says you.”

“I’m not denying it. Anyway, _I’m_ attractive? What about you?” Sorey’s fingers trail down over Mikleo’s chest, edging around to the slender waistline. “You’re too pretty. I’m lucky to have you.”

“Lucky because I’m pretty? That’s shallow,” says Mikleo. He snorts as Sorey tickles at his side, glaring when Sorey chuckles at the response.

“You know full well that there are _many_ reasons why you being mine makes me lucky.”

“Maybe.”

Sorey grins before lowering his head back down to Mikleo. Now the latter’s chest is bare, Sorey takes his time continuing his kisses across it. His mouth stops as it reaches a nipple. He glides his tongue over it slowly, relishing in the delicate whimper he receives in response. Mikleo’s fingers carefully brush through Sorey’s hair.

“That’s it,” Mikleo breathes out, sighing as Sorey’s tongue continues to lap over the sensitive area. He gasps as Sorey sucks down onto it. Sorey smiles against the skin, before he shifts over to the other nipple, making a path of kisses as he goes.

“Your sensitivity is so cute, Mikleo,” he says, feeling Mikleo shiver as his lips press down onto the nipple. A quiet moan escapes Mikleo from Sorey’s tongue circling around it.

“ _Ah,_ Sorey –”

“As is that.” Sorey leans up for a moment. Mikleo’s previously closed eyes meet Sorey’s as the latter says, “Me, get tired of this? Never.”

Mikleo smiles from amusement. His fingers stroke gently down the side of Sorey’s face. “That’s reassuring to hear.”

His hand is taken, Sorey turning his head to place a kiss onto its palm. Their lips soon join once again. Sorey’s hands stroke over the faint marks left on Mikleo’s chest, before they are venturing down his body. They slide over his waist and lower back. He squeezes as he reaches Mikleo’s backside, Mikleo responding with his arms wrapping around Sorey, his hands held over the muscles in the other’s back. He brings them closer. Their bodies press against each other, Sorey’s hands continuing to caress through Mikleo’s trousers.

“Sorey,” Mikleo says breathlessly. “Can you –” he is interrupted by Sorey’s lips desperately pressing against his own again, “touch me, please –”

“This isn’t touching?” Sorey asks with innocent curiosity. Mikleo’s holds in a moan as Sorey’s hands squeeze again, Sorey’s body edging that little closer.

“Don’t you start teasing, you know what I mean.”

“Mm, maybe you mean here?” Sorey’s hand edges over Mikleo’s hip. It stops short of his crotch.

“Obviously I do,” says Mikleo irritably, hiding his face in Sorey’s shoulder. “Stop embarrassing me so much.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Sorey edges his hand closer, stroking his hand over Mikleo’s trousers. A muffled cry is let out against Sorey’s shoulder. “Trousers off?”

Mikleo nods, squirming at the massaging of Sorey’s hand. He has no place to hide his face once Sorey is leaning back up. Though the smile he receives is dazzling, he is soon placing an arm over his face as Sorey’s hands begin to unfasten his trousers.

“You can do it yourself if this is too embarrassing,” Sorey suggests, although Mikleo shakes his head.

“It’s just awkward to watch.”

“I get it, I really do. But please just look at me even for a second.”

Mikleo lets out a sigh, but he still shakily brings his arm down as Sorey is bringing his trousers down his legs. Fingers take hold of the waistband of his underwear. Sorey pauses for a moment, waiting for Mikleo’s nod before these are removed also. Mikleo purses his lips together now that he is bare. Yet now he is watching Sorey, he cannot tear his eyes away as soft kisses are placed on his inner thigh. It isn’t until Sorey’s hand runs up his length that his eyes close with a moan.

“Rose is sleeping,” Sorey says, the index finger on his spare hand pressing over his lips. “Don’t want to wake her up.”

“Quiet, you,” says Mikleo. Yet still, he is the one who holds a hand over his mouth as Sorey’s hand teases the head of Mikleo’s dick, body shuddering underneath the touch. A moan is muffled underneath Mikleo’s palm.

“Can I prepare you, now?” Sorey asks, his fingers stroking lightly along Mikleo’s hips. He receives a silent nod. Sorey smiles, reaching over to the bedside table. “Who knew that apple gel had so many uses?”

Mikleo brings his hand away from his mouth to chuckle. “Right? Versatile stuff. But I don’t think that people would be happy if they advertised it as a lubricant as well.”

“No, maybe not.”

Sorey coats his index and middle finger in a layer of the gel. He meets Mikleo’s eyes; they’re nervous, yet bear anticipation at the same time. Sorey presses his finger against Mikleo’s entrance. Mikleo’s bottom lip trembles, hands reaching behind him to grasp onto the bed sheets behind him. He gasps as the finger carefully enters him. Once a rhythm is built, he begins to moan, eyes closing as his head falls to the side.

“That … That feels good, Sorey –” he gasps out, grip growing tighter on the bed sheets as Sorey’s speed increases a little. Always one to be urged on by Mikleo’s clear signs of pleasure, Sorey smiles as he leans down to press kisses on Mikleo’s abdomen. His rhythm does not break.

“Doesn’t hurt?” he asks, Mikleo shaking his head. He lets out a soft cry which warms Sorey’s chest. “You’re so cute, Mikleo. You always are.”

He trails kisses back up Mikleo’s chest. The latter’s head turns so Sorey’s lips meet his own. Their kiss only breaks for Mikleo to say, “M-More Sorey, please –” before Sorey captures him in a kiss again, a second finger now joining the first and causing Mikleo’s back to arch. Sorey’s spare hand gently urges one of Mikleo’s away from the bedsheets in order to hold it himself.

Sorey breaks apart from the kiss and presses his lips below Mikleo’s ear. “Mikleo, I want to be inside you.”

Mikleo releases a moan. One watery eye opens up to look at Sorey. “I want – _ah –_ I want you to as well, Sorey –”

Sorey pecks Mikleo’s lips before straightening up. The pace of his fingers slows down to a stop. He wipes them on a towel underneath them, before his hands reach for his trousers. He unfastens the belt around them before they are pulled down with his underwear, leaving himself on display. A condom is pulled over his erection, Mikleo watching as Sorey then lathers it in gel. His hands are once again wiped, before he is shifting closer to Mikleo again.

“Don’t wait,” Mikleo says, wrapping his arms around Sorey’s neck. “I need you.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Sorey says, kissing the side of Mikleo’s head before he is easing himself inside. Mikleo moans deeply, his grip on Sorey growing tighter as the latter begins to thrust. Trembling legs wrap around Sorey’s body. He needs the grip to level himself, to bring Sorey closer – the latter shudders, pressing his lips against Mikleo’s once more, tongue entering his mouth immediately.

“So-Sorey,” Mikleo gasps after the kiss breaks, his head leaning against Sorey’s shoulder as he pants. He cannot say anything more, perplexed by the pleasure coursing through him. He has struggled more than Sorey to last in their sessons; whilst the latter has masturbated over time, Mikleo has only explored anything sexual with Sorey.

A thought comes across Sorey’s mind when he realises this. His hands gently ease Mikleo back from him, the latter blinking in curiosity as the thrusts slow down to a stop. It isn’t until Sorey gently rolls him over onto his stomach that he realises what’s going on.

“You want to do it like this?” Mikleo asks, looking back at Sorey. He shivers as a fingertip runs down his spine.

“Only if you want to,” Sorey says, his finger stopping at Mikleo’s lower back, unable to stop a slight grin over the way this makes Mikleo squirm. “I just wanted to give it a try, before you reach your climax.”

“It’s embarrassing, but …” Mikleo’s teeth bites his lip, the way he does so showing the way that this isn’t just appealing to Sorey, but to him as well.

“But it’s fine?”

Mikleo nods. He nervously looks back at Sorey as his hips are lifted. His flush deepens from having his rear be held in the air, only able to meet Sorey’s eyes because the lust in them is captivating.

“I think this can be added to the ‘Mikleo looks hot like this’ list.”

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Yet somehow, the words haven’t ruined it at all. If anything, knowing that Sorey finds this attractive causes a shiver to run down Mikleo’s spine, and he finds his hips are bucking back against Sorey without him barely thinking about it.

“I can tell I’m not,” Sorey says, running his hands over Mikleo’s backside. They return to Mikleo’s hips as he pushes himself forward.

“A-Ah –” Mikleo moans as Sorey enters him once again, able to do so smoothly. “ _Shit,_ Sorey – g-go faster, please –”

Sorey complies with the request immediately. Panted, high moans escape Mikleo as his eyes squeeze shut, the bed sheets crumpled up into tight fists. Sorey moans too over the sight. He runs his fingers over Mikleo’s skin as his pace continues.

“You’re beautiful, Mikleo,” he says breathlessly. “Everything about you is beautiful.”

Mikleo cannot give a verbal reply, although he opens his eyes for a moment, the love in them saying everything. A broken moan escapes him as Sorey’s hand finds his erection. He whimpers as it teases for a moment, eyes shut tight again, before Sorey is pumping it properly. Pleasure seems to course through every cell in Mikleo’s body.

“I … I-I won’t be able to last long, Sorey.”

“I know,” Sorey says, leaning over to place a kiss on Mikleo’s back. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Don’t force yourself.”

Mikleo nods. Although despite these words, he still holds back his orgasm a little longer, wanting to savour the most of this with Sorey. Eventually he can’t do so for any longer. He finds his release with a cry of Sorey’s name. His grip on the bed sheets grow loose as he catches his breath.

“I’ll be coming myself soon, M-Mikleo,” Sorey says breathlessly. The hand on Mikleo’s member returns to his hip instead. The grip on there grows a little tighter as Sorey reaches his own climax. He ejaculates into the condom, a groan escaping his lips.

Slowly, he brings himself to a stop. Almost as soon as he has left Mikleo, the latter’s body has fallen against the bed, still trying to regulate his breathing.

“Wow,” says Sorey breathlessly. Mikleo lets out a laugh, opening his eyes again as he looks back at Sorey.

“Wow indeed. How are you even so good at this?”

“I guess I’m a natural … _Aaaand_ I’ve read some books. Maybe.”

Mikleo chuckles. “I could tease you to hell and back for that. But … I’ll leave that for today. Besides …”

“Besides what?” Sorey asks, sitting down by Mikleo after he places the condom into a bin. His fingers brush Mikleo’s hair away from his face.

“You seem to know me so well anyway. So I think a lot of it goes to that.”

“You’re _complimenting_ me?” Sorey says teasingly, laughing at Mikleo’s huff.

“Forget it, then. I take it back.”

“I’m only teasing. I’m truly glad to hear it.”

Sorey leans down to press a kiss to the side of Mikleo’s head. He proceeds to then pull his underwear back on and, after a moment of contemplation, scoops up his blue shirt as well. When he returns to the bed, he finds Mikleo sitting up, currently scooping up the towel which had been underneath him. After placing it to the side, he pulls his own underwear back on, looking up at Sorey with an amused smile.

“We might not have gone right to sleep like Lailah wanted, but at least we’ll probably be sleepy enough now,” he says.

“Exactly. It all worked out in the end.” Sorey slides onto the bed, holding up his shirt. Knowing what Sorey is about to do, Mikleo’s arms lift automatically in order for Sorey to pull the shirt over him. Their lips meet in a brief kiss, before Mikleo is smiling a little shyly as Sorey buttons up the shirt. He leans against Sorey as he does so with his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“I love you,” he says as he does so. Now the shirt is buttoned, Sorey’s arms wrap around him, a kiss planted on top of his head.

“I love you too, always. Do you feel better now? Over what we talked about, I mean.”

Mikleo hums, his eyes closing over how relaxing it is to have Sorey hold him this way, with one hand stroking his back gently, the other running through his hair. “Yeah, I do. I think I might still end up getting anxious about it here and there. But I know you’re honest with me, so you wouldn’t have said all that if you didn’t mean it.”

“Exactly. I enjoy doing this with you. It makes me feel like I can protect you.” Sorey kisses Mikleo’s head again, before he gestures to the bed. “We should _really_ be getting to sleep, now.”

Mikleo laughs lightly, sleepiness now evident in his eyes and voice. “Yeah, probably.”

Moments later, he is laid under the duvet, Sorey pulling him close from behind. After a kiss is placed down on his shoulder, a face nestles into it, causing Mikleo to smile and curl up that little tighter.

Both sleep exactly like this, content and warm in each other’s hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> One of the reasons I wanted to write this is that it's become very popular among fandoms these days, including the SorMik fandom, that it's somehow wrong to enjoy a fixed preference in shipping. As a gay man, I want to assure you that this is not the case! As long as you don't have that preference for shallow reasons (for example, liking a character bottoming BECAUSE they're small and/or feminine, rather than them just so happening to look this way), it's completely fine.   
> But yeah, as that is a very common mindset these days with people trying to be 'woke' and real gay men are often insulted in the process, I wanted to write something which proves that this mindset isn't a good one. And yes, I also wanted something cute and fluffy where Mikleo wanted reassurance over this kind of thing.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough rambling for me! Thanks again for reading.


End file.
